toontown_tacticsfandomcom-20200213-history
SOS Toons
An SOS Toon is an NPC who is caged in the Sellbot Towers or in a Field Office. They are rewarded as two identical cards (known as "SOS Cards") by defeating the Vice President or a Field Office, and can then be called for assistance during a Cog battle. Each SOS Card has a unique ability. Mechanics Toons can hold up to 16 SOS Toons' cards in their Shticker Book at any one point in time. Each card slot can hold up to 10 of the same SOS Toon. Any new cards acquired after the initial 16 are lost forever. Toons can delete any of their stored cards by pressing the delete button at the bottom right corner of each card. In battle, SOS Toons can only be called when there is a single free square in front of the player. The SOS Toon will appear, use his/her gag, and disappear again. Every time an SOS Toon is used, that player cannot use another SOS Toon for the next 2 turns, and cannot use that particular SOS Toon they called for 10 turns. Other players will see a speech bubble over the player's head when it has decided on an SOS Toon, indicating the Toon appearing and the Toon's ability. Obtaining SOS Cards Toons gain a random pair of SOS Cards by defeating either the Vice President in the Sellbot Towers or by clearing a Field Office. The SOS Toon on the cards are determined by the NPC shopkeeper inside a cage in each of these Cog facilities. Toons can obtain a 3★ to 5★ SOS Toon by defeating the Vice President. Toons can obtain 0★ to 3★ SOS Toons by clearing Field Offices. The drop rates of various ★ Toons are determined by the difficulty of the Field Office: lower-leveled Field Offices such as Cold Callers tend to drop lower-starred SOS Toons while higher-leveled Field Offices such as Loan Sharks tend to drop higher-starred SOS Toons. List of SOS Toons Toon-Up Toon-Up SOS Toons heal all Toons across the entire battlefield, regardless of how far apart they are. They are generally considered one of the most valuable SOS Toons to keep, especially for solo runs. 2★ or lower SOS Toons can heal a single Toon. 3★ or higher SOS Toons heal all Toons in battle. All Toon-Up SOS Cards are guaranteed to hit. Trap Trap SOS Toons drop multiple Trap gags at the squares directly in front of the player in a horizontal configuration, unless anything is standing directly over the square. If used effectively (especially with a Lure), Trap SOS Toons are one of the few SOS Toons that can hit a single Cog more than once. Lure Lure SOS Toons lure Cogs from their target location for a specified number of turns. 2★ or lower SOS Toons can lure a single Cog. 3★ or higher SOS Toons lure all Cogs in range. All Lure SOS Cards are guaranteed to hit unless another player uses Lure in the same turn. Sound Sound SOS Toons are unique in that they can be deployed anywhere on the map before unleashing a Sound gag attack alongside other Toons using Sound that turn. Their gags hit all Cogs in a fixed radius, making them effective at clearing groups of Cogs quickly, such as in speed runs of Cog Facilities. Throw Throw SOS Toons attack all Cogs in range and with a direct line of sight. They also deal Lure knockback bonus if the target Cog is lured. Throw SOS Toons do not have perfect accuracy, but have higher Accuracy than usual (~85%). Missing one Cog does not miss all. Squirt Squirt SOS Toons attack all Cogs in range and with a direct line of sight, even if they are not horizontally or vertically on the same plane. They also deal Lure knockback bonus if the target Cog is lured. Squirt SOS Toons have perfect accuracy, unless one Toon attacks the same Cog with them and misses. Missing one Cog does not miss all. Drop Drop SOS Toons attack all Cogs in range and with a direct line of sight, even if they are not horizontally or vertically on the same plane. Drop SOS Toons do not have perfect accuracy, but have higher Accuracy than usual (~70%). Missing one Cog does not miss all. Gag Restock Restocks all Gags for Toons across the map to maximum capacity. Toons Hit Increases the Gag Accuracy of all Gags, of all Toons, to Perfect for a set number of turns. * Note: This bonus is applied onto Toons rather than Cogs; even if new Cogs enter the battle, the accuracy bonus persists. Cogs Miss Decreases Cog Attack accuracy, to all Toons, to zero for a set number of turns by stunning them with a camera flash. * Note 1: This does not affect boss or special Cogs, or Yesman's Positive Reinforcement, or Robber Baron's Tax Evasion. * Note 2: The penalty is applied onto all Cogs; if new Cogs enter the battle after the SOS Card is used, they are not affected by the Cogs Miss ability. Damage Bonus Increases all Gag damage by 50% for a fixed number of turns, including any Lure bonus damage, Resonance damage from Sound Gags or Same Gag Track bonuses. * Note 1: This does not affect boss or special Cogs. * Note 2: This bonus is applied onto Toons rather than Cogs; even if new Cogs enter the battle, the damage bonus persists. Fireworks The SOS Toon appears and fires out a large amount of fireworks at a large range, homing in on random Cogs in range at 85% Accuracy each. This card allows a Toon to deal heavy damage to a single remaining Cog, or moderate damage spread across a large group of Cogs. Seasonal The following SOS Toons are only obtainable during certain events, or through various limited-time promotions. Category:NPC Category:Mechanics Category:Rewards